


we fall into each other

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Rivals Working Together, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Jaskier and Yennefer both loved their partner Geralt, though sometimes things got a little heated between them – and not in the same way things got heated when they were with Geralt. But theydidtalk, anddidhave their moments where they were almost friends (instead of being rivals for Geralt’s time and attention) and it was at those moments that they had an absolutelybrilliantidea.Geralt wouldn’t know what hit him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	we fall into each other

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "rivals working together" for quarantine bingo. This one has been taunting me for days, and I finally got it written.
> 
> Title from "Unwanted Animal" by The Amazing Devil

It started, as most things did, with alcohol. Jaskier wasn’t quite sure when Yennefer had shown up, nor when they had moved from the tavern in which Jaskier had been drinking to her private residence, but the wine was very good and the idle barbs and jabs they were trading were even better.

They weren’t friends, not really, but they were less openly antagonistic towards each other and had come to a reluctant truce when they’d accepted that Geralt couldn’t – and wouldn’t – choose between them. That had, over time, turned into more of a friendly rivalry and half-hearted competition for Geralt’s time and attention – though never a competition for his affection, of which they were both certain – and that in turn had become this: drinking together and good-naturedly bitching at each other and talking about their favourite topic – Geralt.

Tonight, they’d somehow gotten onto the topic of, well, topping.

“…and not that I don’t enjoy having his fine cock inside me,” Jaskier was complaining, “But I do wish he would allow me to reciprocate once in a while!”

“I do know what you mean,” Yennefer hummed. “He has this _need_ to always be in control, doesn’t he?”

Jaskier nodded sagely – or what would have been sagely if the movement didn’t almost cause him to topple from his chair.

“I let him think he is, sometimes,” he confessed, and Yennefer smirked at him. There was a moment of silence as Jaskier’s drunk (“tipsy!” he would insist) brain processed the meaning behind her smirk, and then he laughed. Delighted, he pointed a finger at her. “You do the same!”

“He seems to think he needs to be in control,” Yennefer reiterated in a lofty tone, though her cheeks were flushed from the wine. “I let him think he is, but you and I both know he isn’t.”

They raised their cups in an unspoken toast, knocking back the last of their wine. Yennefer refilled them with a wiggle of a finger as soon as Jaskier’s was set back on the table between them.

“I do wish he would let us take care of him for once,” Jaskier sighed, flopping back onto the chaise lounge upon which he was seated (sprawled, Yennefer would drawl). “He would be so _wonderfully pliant_ if he just let go and enjoyed himself.”

“His focus is too intense,” Yennefer lamented. “If he wasn’t so focused on making me forget my name, it would be so much easier to coax him into it.”

“And nothing distracts him in bed,” Jaskier agreed. Yennefer hummed agreement, and they fell silent again.

And then an idea hit him, and he jerked back upright. Yennefer looked at him questioningly.

“Nothing distracts him, but what if he had _too much_ to focus on?” Understanding dawned in her eyes, lighting up the vibrant violet from within, and she grinned. Not smirked, not sneered, not smiled slyly, but _grinned_.

“That, dear bard, is a _wonderful_ idea,” she purred, and Jaskier laughed and – high on the wine and the thrill of the idea that had just occurred to him – surged forward and planted a firm, quick kiss to her mouth.

“Shall we plan?” he asked, slightly breathless at his own daring, and Yennefer smirked at him but didn’t retaliate for the kiss. “I will admit I am insanely curious as to what you have in mind.”

“And I am just as curious as to what _you_ are thinking.” She put a hand in his hair and let her nails scrape over his scalp as she drew him down for a quick, biting kiss, which he surrendered to instantly. “We have a Witcher to wreck,” she purred, and Jaskier grinned.

Geralt wouldn’t know what hit him.

They put their plan – made while drunk and refined while sober – into action only a few weeks later. Yennefer had everything set up, and was just waiting for Jaskier’s signal. When it came, she opened a portal to their room, sent their belongings through the portal with a wave of her hand, and then followed Jaskier and Geralt through when Jaskier used Geralt’s surprise to get enough leverage to tumble the both of them through the portal. Yennefer had already got Roach to the stables of her current residence – she knew better than to leave her lover’s horse behind – and had paid off the innkeeper before retrieving Jaskier and Geralt.

As she stepped through the portal and it closed behind her, Jaskier tripped Geralt onto the chaise behind him and promptly sat in his lap; Geralt would need to dislodge him to get up, and Yennefer would make sure he didn’t get that chance.

“Yen? What’s going on?” Geralt sounded wary, golden eyes glancing between her and Jaskier. Yennefer smirked, approaching and sliding a hand into Jaskier’s hair, and he tilted his head back to look up at her with a similar smirk while Geralt stared at them in confusion.

“We’ve decided we don’t want to keep passing you back and forth like children sharing a toy,” Yennefer told him, and Jaskier groaned quietly when her nails scratched against his scalp near the back of his neck. “And there is something we both want with you, so we decided working together was our best option.”

Geralt swallowed but didn’t speak, pupils already dilating.

“Will you let us decide how things go tonight, dear heart?” Jaskier asked, voice soft, eyes unnaturally vibrant in the firelight as he leaned in close to Geralt. “We have so many things we want to do with you.”

“We _will_ stop if you don’t like it,” Yennefer assured Geralt when he looked uncertain. She trailed her free hand down Geralt’s cheek, and he swayed into the touch before stiffening. “But we do need you to relax and let us make the decisions,” she added. She was careful not to use the word ‘control’ – Geralt hated nothing more than losing control of any given situation. And it wasn’t like he’d have none whatsoever, it was just… a different kind of control.

“What…” Geralt trailed off, licked his lips, swallowed, and then tried again. “What have you planned?”

Yennefer smiled, and Jaskier grinned predatorially.

“Agree, and you’ll find out,” Yennefer purred, and the way Geralt’s eyes darkened and Jaskier’s breath hitched was incredibly gratifying.

Geralt nodded, and then Yennefer and Jaskier were moving.

Surprisingly quickly, the three of them were nude and on the bed, Yennefer kissing Geralt deep and slow as Jaskier kissed his way down Geralt’s spine. Geralt was doing his best to keep himself under control, returning the kiss as thoroughly as Yennefer was kissing him, but he was unprepared for Jaskier’s hands on his ass. He jerked back from the kiss as Jaskier’s hands spread his cheeks, starting to turn to see what the bard thought he was doing, but Yennefer hauled him back to her and growled as she bit his bottom lip. Geralt jolted, cock throbbing at the bite, and then gasped into Yen’s mouth as Jaskier pressed his lips against Geralt’s ass just beside one of his thumbs.

Jaskier smirked to himself at Geralt’s reaction, and then swiped his tongue, broad and flat, along Geralt’s crease from taint to hole. Geralt made a shocked noise, twitching like he wasn’t sure whether to try and get closer or pull away, but Jaskier trusted Yen to keep him well in hand.

And she did, commanding Geralt’s attention with lips and tongue and teeth. Jaskier made a mental note to thank her _properly_ later, and then set about his self-assigned task.

Jaskier loved eating out his partners, male and female and other alike, and could quite happily do so for hours at a time. It’d been a while since he’d had his mouth on an ass as fine as Geralt’s, and he was going to savour the opportunity since there was no guarantee Geralt would let him do it again.

He started slow, to get Geralt used to the touch; Geralt twitched beneath each stroke of his tongue, muscles tensing beneath Jaskier’s mouth as he tested Geralt’s sensitivity and receptiveness. A flat press got a twitch, but short targeted flicks at his rim had his hips jerking. Jaskier would have smirked if he wasn’t enjoying himself so much. Geralt was clean – because Jaskier refused to do more than jerk off together if he wasn’t – but there was still something incredibly _dirty_ about this particular act.

He loved it.

Geralt could barely focus on kissing Yen, too distracted by Jaskier’s mouth. The bard had an incredible mouth, Geralt knew, but he’d never experienced _this_ before. Jaskier’s tongue was hot and wet, and Geralt wasn’t able to stop himself from pushing back against it when Jaskier’s tongue probed his hole and pushed _into_ him, curling and licking and slowly but surely working Geralt open.

He was panting against Yen’s mouth, unable to do anything more than messily press his mouth to hers as Jaskier’s tongue pushed into him with a slow, slick slide. Geralt trembled and then slumped, head and shoulders falling into Yen’s lap, ass held high by Jaskier’s grip.

He wasn’t trying to control his reactions anymore, just gasping into Yen’s thigh and letting out high-pitched, broken cries that didn’t even sound like they were coming from him.

Yen’s hand stroked his hair, and he moaned into her warm, soft skin as the scrape of her nails sent chills down his spine.

Yen said something, but Geralt couldn’t hear her past the sound of his own rough breathing and racing heartbeat. He jerked a moment later, though, as Jaskier’s mouth retreated – making Geralt whine a protest – only to be replaced by a slick finger. Geralt groaned again, sound completely unmuffled, as Jaskier’s mouth returned to his hole, testing and teasing his sensitive rim as he worked one, then two, then three fingers into Geralt slowly.

By the time Geralt had three strong fingers stuffed inside him, pressing him open, he had lost all semblance of control and was gasping into Yennefer’s lap, hands clutching at her thighs for some sort of stability.

The feeling and sound of Geralt coming apart beneath his mouth and touch was _intoxicating_ , but Jaskier couldn’t spend all night breaking down his lover’s walls – no matter how appealing the thought was. He and Yen had a plan, and he wasn’t going to get on the sorceress’s bad side by not adhering to it. In addition, Geralt being fucked on Yennefer’s cock was an image that he desperately wanted to see in reality and not just in his mind after hearing what she had planned.

He eased back, fingers still deep in Geralt, dragging the back of his other hand across his saliva-wet chin and slightly sore lips as he looked at Yennefer. She smirked at him, hand in Geralt’s hair where his head rested on her lap while he panted and shuddered, and then her Chaos was tingling across Jaskier’s face. He grimaced at her, the magic lingering on his tongue, and her eyes shone with amusement at his reaction. She reached to the side with her free hand, pulling from beneath one of the many pillows on the bed an ornate box that Jaskier recognised from the night they’d come to an agreement on their current plan.

“Geralt,” she said, and Jaskier shivered at the command in her tone. If she used that tone on him in the bedroom, he would be on his knees for her in an instant, willing to do absolutely anything she ordered. Geralt moaned needily, and Jaskier sympathised entirely. “Look at me.” Geralt’s head turned, revealing his flushed cheeks and wide-blown pupils, and he looked up at Yennefer as she’d instructed. Jaskier kept deliberately still, though he was struggling to resist the urge to curl his fingers and _press_ and _rub_ against the spot in Geralt that would turn him back into an incoherent mess.

Yennefer opened the box and drew out the realistic resin cock within, holding it up into Geralt’s line of sight.

“I intend to fuck you with this,” she stated calmly, bluntly, like her cheeks weren’t pink and she wasn’t just as aroused as Jaskier was. “Any objections?” Geralt’s ass squeezed around Jaskier’s fingers briefly as the Witcher’s breath hitched.

“Please, Yen,” Geralt _whined_ , and Jaskier’s own breath caught in his throat as desire flooded him. Yennefer’s eyes widened slightly and she sucked in a surprised little gasp, and then she regained control over herself and nodded. She stroked Geralt’s hair again, and then looked at Jaskier. He knew what she wanted, and wrapped an arm around Geralt’s broad chest to haul him up and back, off Yennefer’s lap so that she could prepare. Geralt went easily, sinking back against Jaskier, the weight of him slumping into Jaskier’s chest. His eyes were riveted on Yennefer as she assembled a black – of course it was black – harness and settled her cock into place, murmuring a few words as she traced a finger around the base and it seemed to merge into her skin.

That was quite the trick, and Jaskier was determined to find out how it worked at a later point. For now, though, he had a pleasure-drunk Witcher in his lap and was about to see said Witcher get fucked by a beautiful sorceress.

Yennefer moved, and with her help Jaskier eased Geralt back down so his chest was on the bed and his ass – still with Jaskier’s fingers buried deep – raised to the perfect height for Yen to take him from behind. Jaskier moved away when Yennefer moved into position between Geralt’s thighs, her slender but strong hands curling about his hips, and both of them made soothing noises when Geralt wordlessly voiced a protest at Jaskier’s hand leaving his ass.

The bard applied oil to Yennefer’s cock, receiving a kiss of thanks from the sorceress, and then he shuffled up the bed to settle near Geralt’s head. Geralt turned towards him, arm reaching out, and Jaskier grasped his hand to bring it up to his mouth and kiss the knuckles. Geralt _smiled_ , soft and sweet, and Jaskier ducked down to kiss him. Geralt was impossible to resist when he smiled like that, and it was so rare that Jaskier couldn’t help but kiss him when he did.

Then Geralt groaned like he’d been struck, and Jaskier glanced up to see that Yennefer had started to ease her cock into the Witcher. He grinned – the sorceress only had so much patience, it seemed – and finished sliding into position. Geralt’s arms wrapped around him tightly, his face pressed into Jaskier’s hip as he gasped and whimpered through Yen’s slow penetration.

Jaskier stroked Geralt’s hair, ignoring how hard his cock was in favour of soothing his lover, and looked up to watch Yennefer’s face as she sank into Geralt. There was something like awe there, accompanied by a bliss like nothing he’d seen on her face before.

Geralt’s breath was hot and damp against his hip, and the small sounds coming from him were incredibly gratifying. He groaned, long and deep, as Yennefer’s hips pressed against his ass, and Jaskier scratched his nails over his scalp as the two of them went still and silent to acclimatise. Yen’s knuckles were white on Geralt’s hips, and Geralt’s quick, panting breaths were almost whimpers.

Jaskier’s cock brushed Geralt’s cheek when the Witcher turned his head slightly, and before Jaskier could realise what was happening, Geralt’s mouth was around his cock. He gave a startled shout at the wet heat that enveloped him, hips bucking before he could prevent it and driving his cock into Geralt’s throat. Geralt’s throat convulsed and Jaskier tried to back off immediately, swearing and apologising, but Geralt’s arms tightened and he attempted to hum around Jaskier’s cock.

“Fuck!” Jaskier cursed, groaning, and tangled his fingers in white hair as Geralt managed – somehow – to take all of Jaskier at once. Yen gave a breathless, thrilled laugh, and Jaskier cursed again as the roll of her hips had Geralt moaning around him.

Geralt’s mind was hazy, his world narrowed down to Yen’s cock in his ass and her hands on his hips, and the thick weight of Jaskier’s cock in his mouth and throat. He could barely breathe, his cock achingly hard as Yen drove into him slow and deep.

He didn’t care he couldn’t breathe. Jaskier was warm in front of him and heavy in his mouth and throat, and Yen was powerful behind him and inside him and he couldn’t believe the two of them had _planned this_ , but it was _so good_.

He could feel his arousal burning deep in his gut, but his focus was on Yen and Jaskier. He moaned around Jaskier’s cock as Yen pushed deep again, trying to hold him in his throat for as long as possible and loving the hands in his hair as Jaskier guided his head up and down. It was too good, too much, and he couldn’t _think_ , could only let his lovers pin him between them and fuck him the way they wanted.

Yennefer loved magic sometimes, and this – cock that was linked to her clitoris buried deep in Geralt’s ass – was one of those times. Geralt was so pliant and willing beneath her, and the squeeze of his ass around her as her hips slapped against his cheeks sent ripples of pleasure through her. Geralt’s face was buried in Jaskier’s groin, so she couldn’t see his face, but she could feel and hear his groans and whines as she and Jaskier fucked him between them. Jaskier was incredibly pretty like that, too – cheeks flushed, red lips open and panting, blue eyes dark with lust – and Yennefer wondered what it would be like to have him on her cock. Or perhaps she would sit on his face and have him use that talented mouth of his on her clit and cunt…

Yennefer groaned and picked up her pace, slamming into Geralt harder as she leant over and felt her orgasm building within her. Jaskier cursed violently and jerked and shuddered, head thrown back and pretty throat bared, sweat gleaming in the firelight, and Yennefer felt Geralt convulse and clench around her, his spend splattering across the covers beneath his hips.

Yennefer’s orgasm was close, so close, and she lasted only a few more thrusts before she trembled and cried out breathily, empty cunt clenching around nothing as the shocks rippled through her from her clit.

Jaskier shakily eased Geralt’s mouth off his cock, drawing the trembling Witcher into his arms as Yennefer carefully slid out of his ass and her magic swirled through the room, cleaning all of them in a cursory manner before she tucked her cock back into its box with its harness. She then curled up around Geralt’s back, and her head came to rest right beside Jaskier’s, her breathing trembling just as much as his was. He grinned at her, and she smirked back before leaning in close and kissing him. It was gentler than previous kisses they’d shared – few as those had been – and Jaskier sighed contentedly into her mouth as one of her hands came up to stroke through his hair again.

Her mouth was soft, tasting just vaguely of apples, and her tongue dipped into his mouth and touched his almost playfully. He kissed her back the same way, soft and tentative as he learned what she liked. There was a rumble from Geralt, pressed between them as he was, and Yennefer pulled back just enough for them to both look down at their Witcher. He was watching them, a soft smile on his face, his eyes soft and happy and filled with contentment.

“And what is that smile for, Witcher?” Yennefer asked, and Geralt’s cheeks pinkened just a little. Jaskier pushed down the arousal that wanted to rekindle, and instead kissed the top of the Witcher’s head.

“Glad you’re getting along more now,” Geralt admitted, voice quiet and fond. Jaskier smiled, looking back at Yennefer, and she feigned thoughtfulness for a moment before smiling and leaning down to kiss Geralt. She then kissed Jaskier again.

“I suppose you aren’t too bad after all, bard,” she teased, and Jaskier squawked in mock offense.

Geralt was rumbling again, and when Jaskier looked down he realised that it was a _purr_. His eyes widened in delight and he looked at Yennefer, who looked just as surprised and pleased as he felt. She met his eye and a soft smile, one he’d only ever spied on her face when she looked at children, curled her plush lips.

There were a few details to discuss, but, Jaskier thought as he kissed Yen again and the three of them settled down to sleep, it could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't come up in the fic, but my headcanon is that Jaskier fucked a god/dess when he was in his twenties and was granted immortality for how good it was. So no angst in the future because of Jaskier dying.


End file.
